We are examining the synthesis of collagen mRNA in connective tissues. The RNA is being extracted and purified and then translated in an in vitro protein synthesizing system derived from wheat germ. DNA complementary to the purified mRNA will be synthesized and used to quantitate mRNA in cultured fibroblasts.